A Ninja's Journey Book 1: A New Beginning
by Samuel Ray Knight
Summary: It's been 15 years since Kyuubi attacked. Does Naruto have what it takes to get the girl and become hokage when everyone hates him? NaruSaku. Sasu?. Rape and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. Akiro Knight is at it again. I know you guys are wondering, "When is this boy going to finish Ninja Swap?" Well, it's on a temporary hiatus. I needed to do a major overhaul with my co-author. In the meantime, enjoy my first solo trilogy. As always, R&R. No flames please.

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! Are you happy now?

And before I forget, I upped the ages of the genin. Naruto and Sasuke are 15 and Sakura is 14.

Chapter 1: Beginnings and Endings

To say that there was trouble in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, would be an understatement. A more accurate statement would be that this usually serene, prosperous, peaceful, and very powerful village, well known all over the world for its strong ninja, was in grave peril of being reduced to rubble.

The Hokage rubbed his temples, preparing for his last stand, for just outside, there stood Kyuubi, the legendary nine-tailed fox. As if to add insult to the injury, the Hokage's wife had died just after giving birth to a beautiful baby boy.

As he held his son in his arms, he looked outside his office, watching helplessly as the brave ninja of the Leaf became dust in the fox's fury.

Two people came in to the office, both wearing the same expression… grief.

"The preparations are ready Hokage-sama." The elder one stated.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Sarutobi-sama." The Hokage replied, smiling weakly.

Sarutobi, the previous hokage, chuckled to himself as he walked towards him. The other person spoke up.

"So, what are you going to do now Minato?"

"I'm going to seal it away…"

"Then I shall offer myself as the candidate for the sealing." The younger one said.

"No Jiraya-sensei. I need you to protect the one that I am sealing it into. Also, I need you to tell him about his past, his family, and his inheritance."

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes Jiraya. I'm going to seal it into my baby boy, my Naruto."

That fateful night was the last night that anyone had seen or heard of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki alive.

A/N: Phew! There's chapter one. Remember this will be a NaruSaku. Also any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISMS OR SUGGESTIONS will be considered. And please remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. The Knight is back. (Lame, I know. But I had to try.) Anyways, there was some concern with the fact that there is a rape in the story. I'm not giving away any details, but just so that you, my ever loyal readers can sleep easily at night, there will be no rape scenes. Also, the rapes that you will read of are not, and I repeat, ARE NOT NaruSaku.

And also, thanks for the reviews you guys.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I ain't writing that again. Too much work.

Chapter 2: Start

(Fifteen years later)

There was a dense anticipation in the air. It wasn't a sick anticipation, like dread. It was a good one, like that of a young child anxiously waiting for a surprise. But no one was happier than Naruto.

Fifteen year-old Naruto was waiting with bated breath in the classroom. He had been there for nearly three hours. Three whole hours!

"Finally, it's time for me to find out who's gonna be on my team!" he said, clearly exasperated by his wait.

"Well kit," a voice began, "had you not come so early, you wouldn't have had to sit here and wait so long, would you?"

"Oh, who asked you Kyuubi!" Naruto retorted, although smirking.

"That's Kyuubi-sama to you!"

"Whatever… fluffy."

"Come again!" Kyuubi growled.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing…"

"That's what I thought."

"…fluffy." He muttered.

"Naruto!"

Naruto laughed.

The relationship between him and his 'inhabitant' Kyuubi wasn't quite like a father-son one. It was more like an older brother-younger brother one.

Ever since he could remember, Naruto had been shunned by the entire village, labelled as a monster and a disgrace. He was even beaten by random villagers on a regular basis. But the worst of it came on the day he enrolled in the ninja academy.

One of the proctors of the entrance exam had locked him in a dark closet for three days prior to that dreadful day. Then he was let out, only to be raped by the very same malicious snake that had locked him in there in the first place. Naruto would not have been able to walk for the next week if it had not been for Kyuubi healing him. Kyuubi had watched the entire thing. Normally, he wouldn't have been bothered by the constant abuse the boy suffered at the hands of the villagers, but this, this atrocity even affected him, the usually cold-hearted fox. It saddened him to see the child in such a state, hearing the cries of sheer pain and anguish. It also infuriated to no end, because the very one that was supposed to teach him how to protect himself, had taken advantage of him in such a vicious manner. That day he vowed to protect the child, forever.

Imagine his surprise when Naruto said that he still wanted to be a ninja and become Hokage. It was then that the fox decided to train him in ninjitsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and his mother's kekkei genkai, the Hyoujin _(sharp)_. Now, eleven years since that fateful day, Naruto is well on his way to fulfilling his dreams.

As more people trickled in, Naruto saw a guy named Uchiha Sasuke, a moody, selfish, and cold-hearted boy from the Uchiha clan, known for their kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Their eyes met.

"Dobe." Sasuke spat.

"Teme." Naruto growled.

Suddenly there was a deafening crash, followed by two loud female shouts.

"I win!"

"I won, billboard brow!" One said.

"You wish, Ino-pig! I won and he's mine!" The other retaliated.

Enter Haruno Sakura, an aspiring kunoichi and the love of Naruto's life. The only problem is that she didn't return his sentiments. On the contrary, she hated him with every fibre of her being. She daily insulted him, almost always telling him that he was an idiot and annoying, hitting him whenever he tried to talk to her.

However, he always smiled and forgave her. Once, Kyuubi even asked why. All Naruto said was:

"Love makes you do strange things."

As soon as he saw Sakura, his eyes lit up.

"Maybe today will be the day." He thought to himself. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Move out my way, loser!" she snapped, shoving him out of the way. Then she sat down in his seat and started flirting with Sasuke.

Naruto felt his heart sink. Of course, you wouldn't know that, because his facial expression never changed. But on the inside, he was almost on the verge of tears. Kyuubi growled menacingly within him.

"Kit!" Kyuubi began. "That chick is really starting to annoy me!"

"She's just not used to me yet." He lied, knowing the real reason.

"Yeah right, and my third tail is pink." Kyuubi retorted dryly. "Honestly kit, I don't why you still love her."

"I don't know why either. I just do. I want to see her happy I guess. And I will do everything in my power to keep her that way, even if it costs me my life."

Kyuubi want silent. He hadn't known that the boy's feelings went that deep.

"Kit, you have a big heart. Don't ever change that."

Naruto smiled.

"I'll remember that."

As the different teams were called, Naruto completely zoned out until he heard…

"Haruno Sakura…" Naruto bit his lip. "…Uzumaki Naruto…" He let out a controlled sigh of relief. "…and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto could have screamed at the top of his lungs. Why did that selfish, cold-hearted prick have to be on his team?

Sakura, on the other hand, leapt for joy, squealing with delight.

Sasuke, for his part, groaned in disgust. He did NOT need to be stuck with a dead-last idiot and an annoying fangirl. This would be so troublesome.

After a while, their new sensei, Hatake Kakashi, walked in.

"Oh boy, this should be fun." He sulked.

A/N: See! I told you guys not to worry; I've got you guys covered. There was no rape scene; I just needed it there for later. As always, please review. I'll try to update in a few days, depending on my homework. AP Chem is a BEAST!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. AP Chemistry… ARGH! Thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm going to answer some questions before I continue.

_**To mangalover248:**_ I made Naruto so young when the incident happened for dramatic effect. But I'd like to thank you for noticing that they would not have started that young. I hadn't realized that.

_**To wind787:**_ I will take your suggestion under consideration. This chapter will be the test run. Then, if it works, I will continue to use it. Thanks for the pointer though.

_**To Krymsom:**_ There are 2 mentions of rape in the entire story, Naruto's and someone else's. (I'm not giving it away that fast.) Thanks for your concerns and I hope you will keep reading.

_**To Blackfang1983:**_ Don't worry, Naruto will not be an idiot for the entire story. In fact, he changes in this chapter. Thanks for reading this far and please continue.

Phew! That was a lot of typing. And please keep those reviews coming! Thanks again.

**Chapter 3: Changing Face**

It still bothered Naruto. It had been a few months since the teams had been formed and the question had been asked.

Why?

Why did he love Sakura? Why was he still keeping up the act of an idiot?

The answer to the first one was easy. Sakura was everything Naruto liked in a girl: smart, funny, self-reliable, tough, and lastly, very, very beautiful.

The second question wasn't the as easy to answer. True, he was acting like an idiot to save his life, but that wasn't his true nature. Naturally, he was smarter, quieter, and an all-around generous, kind person. So, why hide it? Really, there was no reason to.

"Kyuubi, I've decided." Naruto said to the fox.

**"And what have you decided, kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

"I'm dropping the act. From now on, everyone will see the real me."

**"FINALLY! But you'll still stay big-hearted, right kit?"**

"Of course, that part of me can't change."

**"Good."**

Naruto smiled at the comment as he looked up at the stars. At least there were a few people that cared for him. Before long, he decided to make his way home.

"So, are you going to remove the seals on my chakra or not?" He asked.

**"Well… I guess I will now. Just don't show off all your power all at once."**

"Gotcha."

The next morning, Naruto met his team at their usual meeting place. He gave a small smile.

"Morning Sakura, Sasuke." He said, walking past them and sitting on the far side of the bridge, closing his eyes.

Thanks to his heightened senses, Naruto could hear Sakura give a surprised gasp. Never before had she seen him so quiet, so peaceful, and so serene.

After a while, Naruto got a little tired of the stare and opened his eyes.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked sweetly.

"Huh? Nothing." She replied, looking away.

"Hn. Annoying wench." Sasuke spat.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled. Suddenly, he stopped himself and smiled. "Don't talk about yourself like that, okay?"

His smile grew as he heard another gasp and a sputtering Sasuke. He also heard laughter.

**"Well done kit. I think I'm gonna enjoy this."** Kyuubi said.

"So am I, Kyuubi. So am I."

Not long after, their sensei, Kakashi, appeared. As usual, he was late.

"Sup." He greeted, quickly covering his ears for the shout that he knew was coming. But it never came. Instead, he saw Naruto get up.

"You're late again, sensei."

That was it. Kakashi had expected a lot of yelling. So it would be a huge understatement to say that he was shocked when he only got an annoyed growl.

"This is going to be interesting." He thought. "Ok, we have our first C rank mission today. We'll go to the mission hall in one hour. Until then, Sasuke, Naruto, you will have a sparring match in five minutes."

Sasuke laughed.

"What's the point? I'll just beat him again."

All that was heard was a loud snap. That caught everyone's attention. Naruto raised his head, his fist still embedded in a nearby tree.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke twitched as Naruto regained his composure.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" He said.

A/N: OH SNAP! Naruto is about to kick butt and take names. As always, please read and review. I should be able to update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all. Akiro Knight is back after a little break. Thanks to everyone for their support and reviews. This chapter is a little longer than the others. As always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.

P.S: I have changed the first mission that Team 7 gets as their first C ranked mission. Before anyone asks, the reason for this will make more sense in the next chapter. Thanks guys.

_**Chapter 4: A New Strength and a New Mission**_

On the nearby training field, the two boys stood, ready for battle.

"You asked for this, dobe. I won't hold back." Sasuke spat, activating his Sharingan.

"Fine then, neither shall I." Naruto replied, taking off his outer clothes. Underneath, he had a black muscle shirt that stopped right above the abdomen. He also had a pair of black pants that had red flames on the legs. The kanji for 'kitsune' was on the back of his shirt. (Think Sai's outfit without sleeves and longer pants.) He flung the articles of clothing behind him, like they were wads of paper. When they landed, however, their combined weight of 900 lbs. made a crater the size of a small lake.

"Is that all?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto smirked, closing his eyes.

"Not even close."

Upon opening his eyes, everyone within 30 miles felt a tremor. A tremor so strong, it threatened to destroy the stone faces. Suddenly, all of ANBU Black Ops was on high alert.

Back at the training ground, the rest of team 7 struggled to stay conscious, for the sheer amount of chakra that Naruto had released threatened to knock them out, and this wasn't even his full potential.

"Just think what would happen if I release all of my chakra, huh, Sasuke-teme?"

Kakashi and Sakura face-vaulted, for they both had the same thought.

_'This isn't his full power?!'_

Sasuke wasn't faring much better. In fact, he was doing much worse, for he was looking straight into the eyes of an assassin's greatest asset, Konoha's most powerful kekkei genkai, the Hyoujin, a pair of white eyes that had 3 black diamonds in them.

"Now then," Naruto began, "are you ready?"

"Y-yes" Sasuke stuttered.

"Sensei…"

Kakashi and Sakura broke out of their stupor.

"Okay… begin." The man said.

Sasuke charged at Naruto, who didn't move a muscle. Sasuke grinned and started flashing through hand signs.

"Katon: Flame Kunai Strike!"

Thousands of burning kunai slice through the air towards Naruto.

Suddenly, he disappears, just as the attack passes.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!" Sakura screamed.

"He ran away, just like a dead last idiot." Sasuke snorted, walking away. He then froze in fear, a cold blade pressed against his neck.

"What was that about running away, teme?"

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled, taken aback.

Naruto smiled. He was well on his way to proving his worth, proving that he was not a dead list idiot like everyone thought.

Sasuke was livid. Not only had he lost, but he had lost to the dobe, the failure, the joke of the village, Naruto. To make matters worse, it was all over in less than thirty seconds.

Kakashi was stunned. He hadn't expected the match to be over so quickly. But he had to admit, Naruto had improved greatly.

Sakura was beside herself. She had just witnessed her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' lose to the 'worst' ninja in Konoha's history, and pretty badly too.

"That was disappointing. I really wanted a challenge. Oh well… next time I guess." Naruto yawned, sitting on a rock.

"Okay then, Sakura, Sasuke, I want you to tag-team him. Do so with intent to kill." Kakashi commanded.

"Hai." They responded.

"Now," Naruto thought, "I'll have a challenge."

The fight began in earnest, erupting as if from a volcano. Shuriken and kunai, rained from the sky, as massive amounts of chakra were released.

Naruto was cornered and low on chakra, or so his opponents thought. As the twosome went in for the finishing blow, he ran through some quick hand signs.

"Raiton: Lightning Vortex"

Within the next moment, Sasuke and Sakura were surrounded by the vortexes, each one trapped in one.

"What is this?!" Sakura yelped.

"The vortex slowly drains the chakra out of the person inside. I also suggest that you don't move. You'll activate another jutsu." Naruto informed.

"Ha! As if that could happen." Sasuke spat, running for the edge of the vortex.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"I warmed you." Naruto said dryly, forming the last hand sign. "Suiton: Water Lightning Coffin"

Sasuke's eyes widened as masses of water surrounded him, trapping him further. As if on cue, lightning began to strike at Sasuke, the effects becoming enhanced as it passed through the water.

"Now do you believe me?" Naruto asked. "I really don't want to hurt my team-mates, Kakashi-sensei."

**"That's what you say, kit" Kyuubi said wryly.**

"Be nice Kyuubi."

"Okay Naruto, the match is over." Kakashi said, still shell-shocked.

Naruto nodded, releasing the jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura coughed, reaching out to help him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you; you're just a poor, weak, pathetic excuse for a ninja!" Sasuke cut back, slapping away her hand. "I don't need the help of a weak, annoying little fangirl like you. I'm surprised that you made it into the academy, much less graduated."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi began, as Sakura ran off in tears. Naruto stopped him.

"Let me."

He turned, walked over to Sasuke, and delivered a chakra-enhanced punch to his face. (Think angry Tsunade punching Orochimaru.) Then, picking him up by his collar, he growled.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"And… what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke smirked. The smirk soon vanished when Naruto's eyes changed from blue to blood red, his eyes becoming cat-like slits, Kyuubi's chakra slowly leaking out of the seal.

"Do you want to try me?" Naruto hissed.

When he got no reply, he simply dropped the boy on the ground.

"That's what I thought, coward."

After calming himself, he turned to his sensei.

"I'll meet you in the Hokage's office with Sakura in ten minutes."

With that he took off in search of his heart, Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally found her, he frowned at what he saw. She was on her knees, wailing in heartfelt pain.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Sasuke hates me! How could I be okay! He said I was pathetic and weak. No one wants to be with a weakling." She sobbed.

Naruto could take no more. In an instant, he was beside her, pulling her into a hug. He could feel the sting of hot-tears in his eyes as she cried into his chest, gripping his shirt as if it was life itself.

Sakura felt something wet drop on her neck and looked up. What she saw confused her greatly. Naruto was silently crying with her.

"Why are you crying?" She inquired.

"Because, my heart has been torn out and crushed." He replied.

She looked at him with even more confusion in her eyes. He smiled and took her hand.

"Close your eyes." He said.

Placing her hand over his heart, he asked, "What do you feel?"

"I feel a… a strong and steady heartbeat."

"Do you know who that is?"

"No."

"It's you. You're a strong ninja, Sakura. You're also kind-hearted and compassionate, too; and it tears me up inside to see you like this because of the teme. Besides," he began, brushing her tears aside with his thumb, "tears don't belong on such a beautiful face, do they? And as for who would want you?" He continued, leaning into her ear. "I do." He lightly kissed her cheek.

She smiled.

"Naruto, you didn't have to do that for me. You're so sweet. Thank you."

"No problem, you can always count on me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly ten minutes later, Naruto and Sakura appeared in the Hokage's office, next to Kakashi and a sulking Sasuke, hand in hand. The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

The Hokage was present at the sealing of the Kyuubi. He was like the boy's ojii-san (grandfather). He also knew of his attraction to his pink-haired team-mate.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events." He chuckled.

"Please, ojii-sama, the mission first." Naruto smiled, knowing what the older man meant, while blushing lightly.

"Right then," the Hokage said, clearing his throat. "This C-rank mission requires that you guide and protect the Princess of Fire that we have been hiding for the past three years back to her village in Hiton. You will have two weeks to complete this assignment. Do you accept?"

"Hai." They all answered.

"Good, bring her in."

A.N: Well, there you have it. I know the Naruto/Sakura moment was a little cheesy, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to take that line from the Tarzan movie. ;) As I said before, the reason I changed the mission will make more sense in the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner next time, too. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Okay, I need to clear up a few things. Naruto and Sakura are NOT together yet. Last chapter was only the beginning of the Naruto/Sakura. Also, the second rape scene is in this chapter; and as always, I will NOT write that scene, just refer to it. One more thing, I have not changed Naruto's personality that much; he just doesn't take any crap from anybody anymore. I think that's everything. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Now, since I have no ideas for book 2, I will open it up to the readers. If you answer this question correctly, you will be given the chance to help me with book 2. The question is…

The first part of whose name means 'deer'?

Shikamaru

Hinata

Kakashi

Okay, there you have it. Once you answer there are NO second chances. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 5: Complications**_

It had been three days since the team and the princess had left Konoha. They were about half way to their destination. All the while the princess, whose name was Maya, stuck to Naruto like glue. Never once did she leave his side.

Today was no exception. She had her arm in his and leaned on his shoulder, as if she was the owner and soul proprietor of it.

At first he was flattered, but now, he was slightly exasperated. He had really wanted to talk to Sakura again, maybe even ask her out. But that wasn't going to happen with Princess Cling hanging around.

Once they had reached a clearing in the forest, they stopped and made camp, after which, Sakura set out to get some kindling wood. She said that she'd be gone for five minutes max as she left, not missing the glare she was getting from Princess B.R.A.T.

Maya was no fool. She knew that Naruto liked Sakura. She also could tell that there were some feelings for Naruto forming in Sakura's mind. Naturally, she wanted Naruto as well. She vowed that she would make him her own by the time she got back home. If the direct approach didn't work, then she'd use the blonde's team-mate to make him jealous.

Time passed. Five minutes turned into fifteen that turned into thirty. A whole hour had passed, and Naruto was beyond panic. The sun was setting and Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm going to find her."

"But Na-chan, why can't you just stay here with me? Am I not woman enough for you? Or am I too much for you to handle?" Maya flirted shamelessly.

"The longer we just sit here, the less chance we have of finding her." He growled, way beyond annoyed. "Besides, Sasuke-teme can keep you company, you aren't my type."

"Fine, you're loss. Maybe I am too much for you, like I said before." She jeered, knowing she'd hurt his pride.

"At least I love a girl who isn't a slut like you. You're easy. I don't need someone who only lives for sex with everything that has two legs and a cock!"

"Whatever"

As Naruto left, Maya plopped herself between Kakashi and Sasuke. After a while she looked at Sasuke hungrily.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that little boy left." She began. "Now I can spend time with a real man that can handle all of this."

Sasuke smirked and leaned back on his elbows.

Kakashi shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he neared the banks of the stream, Naruto stopped suddenly, appalled by what he saw.

There, amidst broken pieces of wood and a pool of blood near the legs, he saw her…, Sakura.

Slowly, he walked over to her side, his worry and anger rising dangerously with each step.

When he knelt at her side, he realized that she was breathing, just unconscious. But what he saw next produced in him a fury that made even the Kyuubi inside him quiver in fright.

Naruto saw that the blood seemed to be coming from her inner regions and that there were hand-like bruises along the inside of her thighs. Her nails were all chipped and broken, her skin had fresh bite marks, and her clothes were in tatters.

Naruto, and Kyuubi, who now knew why Naruto's temper had spiked the way it had, knew what the signs meant… rape.

Sakura had been raped, a pain that Naruto knew only too well. He still had nightmares about that dreadful day. He could only imagine how much worse she felt, having her innocence taken from her in such a vicious way.

Just as he began to move her, she woke up suddenly, trembling and crying, terrified of who, or what, was next to her.

"You're okay, Sakura-chan. It's just me." Naruto soothed, noticing her flinch. She was very fragile at this point, and he knew it.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan, it's me."

She launched herself into his arms and cried.

This time he hesitated, not sure whether or not to hug her back. Of course he wanted to, but he didn't want to scare her and ruin his chances with her. Her well-being always took priority over his desires.

**"Go ahead, she needs this."** Kyuubi encouraged him.

Kyuubi also remembered that dreadful day. Now he had seen the same horrendous crime yet again. He may not have liked Sakura, but he did feel for the girl.

As she quieted down, he lovingly stroked her back.

"Shhh, it's okay. You'll be okay. Everything's fine."

She looked up at him, angered that he had the nerve to say that everything was fine after what had happened to her.

"How would you know?" She seethed.

Naruto sighed; he knew this was coming.

"WELL?!"

"I know because the same thing happened to me." He stated.

Sakura was taken aback.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't think that… I'm such an idiot. How could I have been so…"

He stopped her, placing a finger on her lips. This was definitely the last thing she needed.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, no harm done." He smiled.

They sat in silence for a while.

"It must be nice, having a princess hang all over you, huh?" Sakura asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not really, to tell you the truth, it's a little annoying…" He stopped, thinking.

"What is it?"

"I guess I know how you felt now, me hanging around you and bugging you all the time, huh?"

"At first, but now I kinda miss the old Naruto, the hyperactive, loud, and silly one. But that doesn't mean that I don't like the quieter, smarter, more understanding Naruto."

"Sakura, I have something to tell you about the old me."

Kyuubi, who was drifting to sleep, was suddenly awake, knowing where this conversation was going.

**"Are you sure about this, kit?"** He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am"

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto took a breath.

"The old me was a fake. It was a mask that I created when I was younger to protect myself."

Sakura looked hurt.

"Why?"

"Because of what's inside me."

Her look changed from one of hurt to confusion. He sighed.

"Inside me is the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi."

She was stunned. He had just put himself on the line and she was shocked.

"You're not joking are you?"

He shook his head.

"I'd understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, so…"

"Stop it!"

Naruto was confused. Why would she stop him? She continued.

"How could you think that I wouldn't want you around after what you've done for me?"

Naruto was overjoyed, just like Kyuubi. It had been so long since someone had truly accepted him. Now, one of his dreams had come true. He was so close to getting the love of his life.

"So what's he like?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?"

"What's Kyuubi like?"

He laughed.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that." He said calming himself. "At first, he was cold, but after I was… you know…" He paused.

She nodded, understanding.

"Well, after that, he took care of me and trained me. He's actually a very nice person once you get to know him"

"Really, I never would have guessed."

They both smiled.

"Thank you Naruto."

Anytime, Sakura-chan."

A few moments passed and the sun had almost disappeared from the sky.

"We should probably head back." Naruto stated. "Everyone's worried."

"Right… and Sasuke said he loved me three days ago." Sakura replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, okay… Kakashi-sensei is worried."

"What about you?"

"I wasn't worried… I was terrified!"

Sakura laughed.

"Seriously, I really thought you were in trouble."

"Well… when you think about it… I kinda was."

Naruto look down.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wasn't there to protect you! I wasn't there like I promised!"

"Naruto, you couldn't have known that was going to happen. Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

"But…"

"Promise me."

"Alright… I promise."

"Good. You're a sweet, kind-hearted person Naruto. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Upon looking at him, she noticed the bright red tint his cheeks had.

"Well," he started, "let's get going."

Since she couldn't walk so well, Naruto carried her and the wood all the way back to camp. They met with a shocking display.

Sasuke and the princess had been sharing a very intimate moment.

Sakura felt her heart sink to her feet. Fresh tears threatened to spring forth and grown her in sadness.

Naruto, on the other hand, was livid. Another sharp spike in his temper was felt by Kyuubi.

"What now?!" Kyuubi thought.

"SASUKE!" Naruto growled dangerously.

The intertwined pair separated.

"Dang it, dobe! Do you always have to be…Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke-teme! 'What are you doing back?!' How about 'Are you okay? Where've you been?' or even a 'Good to see you again." Naruto seethed.

"Whoa! Look at what the cat dragged in." Maya commented.

Naruto's temper skyrocketed, as he began to leak some of Kyuubi's chakra along with massive waves of killer intent.

"It's alright, Naruto. Remember, she's our charge. You can't kill her." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"It's not him I want dead!" He roared.

Before she could say anything, a kunai pierced her shoulder. She screamed out in pain. It was intended for Maya.

"There she is! Princess Maya! Kill her!" a voice yelled.

A/N: Whew! After a couple days, chapter five is done. Hopefully the Naruto/Sakura moment wasn't too long. And the contest will last until my next update. If multiple people answer correctly, then each person will get a chance to have a say in what happens in book 2. Thanks you guys; and remember to review please. It keeps me going.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay… now that the whole review issue has been dealt with and put aside, I will continue with chapter 6. As always, enjoy this chapter and review. Thanks you guys.

_**Chapter 6: Confusion!**_

Ambush!

Out of the trees jumped two jonnin, armed to the teeth with kunai, shuriken, and massive payloads of chakra. Not as much as Naruto, but enough to become a threat.

"And look what else we have, our little toy from earlier. Ready for round two?" the eldest jeered.

Sakura started shaking violently in Naruto's arms, her tears cascading down her cheeks as the memories flashed inside her brain, haunting her terribly.

"Not again. Don't let them take me again. Please." She whispered shakily to Naruto.

Fury coursed through Naruto's veins.

"You!" He roared. "You did this!"

"That's right. And we'll do it again after we take care of some business." The younger one replied, grinning malevolently.

Big mistake…

Naruto was already in a foul mood because of earlier events, and now that he knew the cause of said events, he wanted blood. Kyuubi's chakra was starting to leak from his seal at a rapid rate.

"Sakura!" He called out in a guttural voice, snapping her out of her terrors. "Stay with sensei!"

She nodded.

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about me! Just go!"

As she limped over to Kakashi, Naruto focused his attention on the ninja.

"Prepare to DIE!"

The twosome had begun to charge him, the key word being begun. Within that instant, both fell to the floor, their bodies battered and bloodied, their heads separated from the corpses, their voice boxes torn out of their jugulars.

Naruto stood over their bodies, the look on his face changing from one of satisfaction to one of horror, as Kyuubi's chakra receded. He looked at his blood-stained hands. Had he just killed them in cold blood? As he began to remember what had occurred, his whole world went black.

When he awoke, he found himself in a hospital bed, Sakura sleeping somewhat peacefully next to him, holding his hand.

As he began to sit up, she began to stir and awaken. She then saw him sitting up and immediately embraced him.

"You're awake!" she cried, overjoyed.

"Yeah." He said sullenly, remembering what had landed him in the hospital.

Sakura sensed that he was scared of what she thought of him, so she held his hand gently.

"Don't worry. I still don't think you're a monster." She reassured him.

Naruto looked at her, shocked.

"Really… you mean it?"

She smiled.

"How could I after all you've done for me? If anything, I'd think of you as my hero. Even though things will never be the same, I know that with you around, they'll get pretty close."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and hugged her once more.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I should be thanking you… and apologising for being so ugly towards you at the academy. I never realised how badly I was breaking your heart. I… I just…"

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He smiled genuinely, sending chills down her spine. "Now, where are we?"

"We're in Hiton still." She replied.

"And where are Kakashi and the teme? Oops…"

Naruto could have slapped himself. Why did he have to bring him up?

"Kakashi-sensei is with the Taikage. Sasuke is…"

She never finished her sentence, for tears replaced her words. Naruto gave an exasperated and annoyed sigh.

"Let me guess, Maya."

She could only nod, not trusting her own mouth. A growl escaped from Naruto's throat.

"What is the matter with him?! Can't he see the jewel that he has right in front of him?! Stupid teme! He's just about to lose the most precious person he has around him!" He thought, clearly frustrated with his raven-haired team-mate. What he didn't know was that he was thinking out loud.

Kyuubi chuckled inside him. Naruto suddenly froze.

"Kyuubi, did I just say that out loud?" He asked the fox.

"**Yes you did kit."**

Timidly, a chagrined Naruto looked up at a blushing Sakura.

"You think I'm a jewel? A precious person? Is that what you really think of me?" she asked quietly.

After composing himself, Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, I think you're a jewel. I don't know about the teme, but you are my precious person and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

He would have said more, but the doctor had walked in at that moment.

"So, you're awake? Good to know. I am Akira, head medic in the village. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, just slightly light-headed, but better."

"That's very good to hear. Just let me check a few things and you'll be good to go." The doctor informed them.

After being checked out, Naruto and Sakura walked down the street, hand-in-hand, admiring the sights and sounds of the village. But deep down, Naruto knew that something was amiss.

"Kyuubi, how long was I out for?"

"**Three days I believe."**

"Three DAYS!"

"**Yes kit, three days. And kit?"**

"Yeah?"

"**Don't let her go."**

He smiled at the fox's advice and decided to listen to it.

A hand on his chest broke him out of his trance. He looked up and realised that Sakura had been calling him. He also saw that she was tired.

"I'm sorry, I kinda spaced out on you. Do you need a break? You look tired."

"It's alright Naruto, I'm okay." Sakura said, yawning.

"You stayed up? While I was knocked out I mean."

"Yeah, I did. You were out for three days. I was so scared I'd lose you."

"You should've said something, Sakura-chan. C'mon, we can lean on this tree." He pulled her towards the tree's base and let her lean on his chest.

"I didn't want to be a burden." She said sheepishly.

"You never are."

She chuckled sleepily.

"You're a sweet guy Naruto." She said, half asleep. "Don't change. Stay like this forever."

With that, she fell asleep.

Naruto was red from embarrassment. He also was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Always."

After a while, Naruto started to doze off himself. He soon found himself in front of a very familiar cage. There, inside that cage, stood Kyuubi, a worried look on his face.

"**So kit, what brings you to my humble abode?" He asked light-heartedly.**

"Why did I lose control back there?"

"**Well, I guess it was the build up of stress, anger, sadness, distress, etc. You really couldn't take much more. So when those two ninja revealed what they had done, it pushed you over the edge."**

"There is something you're not telling me, Kyuubi."

"**You're right. My power is being absorbed by you. You're a little unstable right now, so take it easy. You're going to feel some physical changes too."**

Naruto smiled, relieved.

"Thanks Kyuubi."

"**Anytime kit, now get moving. She's waking up."**

Naruto smiled.

Sakura opened her eyes and found a pair of eyes looking back at her.

"Hey Naruto, feel better?"

"Yeah, sleep well?"

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence between them, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"I meant what I said earlier. You really are a kind-hearted guy, Naruto." She looked down. "I just wish I had noticed it sooner."

"It's alright. No harm done." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Here was the gut she'd abused verbally and physically for years, and he just forgave her without a thinking twice.

"I don't get it." She said quietly.

"Don't get what?" Naruto asked, highly confused.

"I don't get how you could just forgive me so easily after all those years I hurt you. Why? How?"

"Kyuubi asked me something like that when our team was formed."

"What did you tell him?"

"Love makes us do strange things."

Sakura blushed. She realized that he had inadvertently confessed his love for her. She was so confused. A part of her really liked Naruto, but another part still loved Sasuke. She needed time… time to think… and heal.

"I'm not ready yet." She mumbled.

"Then I'll wait."

"I'm just so confused."

"Take your time. I can wait."

She smiled. He was a really good friend. Maybe giving him a chance wasn't such a bad idea. She just needed to clear her head and figure out who she wanted more.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said, kissing his cheek.

Naruto turned scarlet and his insides turned into jelly. His temperature skyrocketed. He grinned.

"No problem, Sakura-chan."

A.N.: Whew! Another happier chapter completed. And I am serious, send me the ideas my contest winners. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a while to type. And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm back. I'd like to thank my ONLY reviewers, wind797 and Gnosismaster, for their time in reviewing. You guys kept me going for this chapter. By the way, if the Author's Note turned some people off, consider it a thing of the past. I'm over it and there is no problem now. I have one more chapter left in book 1 then I'll really need your suggestions for book 2 my contest winners and the other 2 people that I told could help. This chapter is dedicated to those who have been asking for a little more Naruto/Sakura action.

_**Chapter 7: Solving the Puzzle**_

"So, what did he say?" Sakura asked Naruto, her voice dripping with curiosity.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked, smiling.

He knew who she was talking about, of course; he just liked messing with her.

They had just stopped to rest from travelling back to Konoha. They were taking the scenic route and were about a mile away from a stream. Kakashi was with Sasuke gathering wood.

"You know full well who I'm talking about! So… what did inu-chan say?" Sakura pleaded, making the best puppy-dog pout she could.

"**Inu-chan?! Let's get something straight you bubble gum-haired banshee, Fox, not Dog****!!!" Kyuubi roared from inside Naruto.**

Naruto laughed heartily at the outbursts of Sakura and Kyuubi. After his laughter subsided, he spoke.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you what he said when we were asleep."

"Yey!" Sakura cheered.

He chuckled.

"I could never refuse that face. It's too cute."

She blushed.

"Basically he said that I had been holding too much emotion inside me and it overwhelmed me. Add to that absorbing Kyuubi's chakra, and you get Kyuubified-Naruto."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well, the height and stuff…"

"Side-effects of the chakra."

"Okay."

An awkward silence came between them. They began stealing looks at each other. Naruto had spoken the truth.

Sakura was captivated by his now broader chest muscles and slightly tanner skin. His blond hair had more of a reddish tint to it, making it almost auburn. He was also a good six inched taller than before, making him the second tallest person on the team, second only to Kakashi.

But Sakura had been transfixed on one part of his anatomy in particular… his eyes. (Get yawl's minds out of the gutter. Lemons are in book 2.) They were the same, expressive sapphire blue eyes that he had before; only now, they held a certain peaceful and tranquil quality about them, one of experience, strength, and power, but also comfort. She could quite easily get lost in those eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto had noticed some of Sakura's physical changes that he had missed thanks to a certain Fire Princess Brat. He took in her tight, perfectly rounded curves. He drank in her divine olive skin tone. He wished that he could run his fingers through her luxurious pink locks. Her eyes were emeralds that he wanted to cherish. He wanted to wrap his tender, caring love around her and protect her always.

"**Those are some strong feelings Naruto." Kyuubi cautioned from within him. "Be careful with those."**

Naruto knew that the fox wasn't teasing him, for he hadn't called him 'kit' like usual.

"I'll try to remember that." He replied.

"**Good. Now could you two please stop with the staring matches? You're driving me nits, kit!"**

"I actually have an idea." Naruto smirked inwardly.

"**This should be interesting."**

Naruto looked over at Sakura, who quickly turned away, slightly blushing. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a sultry voice.

She was now bight red as he leaned into her ear.

"Y-yeah." She stammered. What was she now? A walking clone of Hinata? "What about you?"

He kissed her earlobe softly.

"I love it."

She turned to him, shocked. He took a chance and kissed her lips lightly, deepening it as she began to respond. Unconsciously, he began to flick his tongue across he lips and she gave him access to her mouth.

Soon they broke apart for the sake of air. Panting, they smiled at each other.

Then Naruto realised what he had done.

"Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away, huh? I kinda took your first kiss." he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

She smiled back. He didn't have a selfish bone in his body.

"It's alright. To be honest, I'm kinda glad it was with you, someone who always cared for me." She blushed and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"I think I want another one of your kisses." She muttered.

Now that was one mission that Naruto was glad to accept.

A.N.: Here we are chapter 7 finished at 12:02 Tuesday, January 1, 2008. I hope you guys have a good year. Also be on the look out for my new fics. One will be a bunch of songfics rolled into one. Of course I will have Naruto/Sakura, Chouji/Ino, Hinata/Kiba, Shikamaru/Temari, and others. Give some couples that you want to see and I'll try my best to find a song to match them. As always, please read and review. Thanks guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my loyal readers. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update. I've been so busy with school, college apps, and other personal things. As I said last chapter, this is the last chapter in book 1, and book 2 will start soon. Also, before I forget, I would like to thank a few certain people for sticking with me throughout this whole story:

**Wind797, krymsom, and Gnosismaster…** thank you guys so much.

Well, here we go, the last chapter of book 1… enjoy.

_**Chapter 8: Finally!**_

It has been two months since the kiss, and Sakura couldn't stop thinking about it. The smoothness of his lips, his soft yet slightly calloused hands caressing her face, his gentle yet passionate kisses; he gave her goose-bumps. It was all she thought about.

Today was no exception. She was on the bridge, waiting for her team. She smiled in spite of herself. If someone had told her that her first kiss would have been with Naruto, she would have gagged. But now, she found that she was slowly falling out of love with Sasuke and in love with Naruto… and she loved it.

"Morning Sakura." A voice came.

"Morning Sasuke." She sighed. She had really hoped that it would be Naruto; she really needed to talk to him.

Sasuke looked at her strangely. Lately, she had stopped fawning over him and truthfully, he was beginning to miss it.

"Hey Sakura?" He began tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I know that it's kind of late for me to say this but I'm sorry for what I said to you that time. I was just frustrated that someone who I thought was dead-last could beat me and I took it out on you. I think that now, you two have left me behind. I wish thing could go back to what they were."

"I don't know about all that. Actually, I forgot about that day. I also know what you are alluding to when you say you want things to go back to what they were, and I don't want that. I'm not going back to being the foolish little girl that followed you everywhere you went, nor am I going to be the girl that you can walk all over like before. I still love you Sasuke, but only as a brother. I love someone else now. But I hope we can still be friends."

To say that Sasuke was stunned would be an understatement. Not once did he think that Sakura could be that strong and resilient.

"Sure, I guess." He replied.

"Good. You'll find someone Sasuke, it just won't be me."

He nodded.

"He's really lucky to have someone like you."

"That's funny. He said the same of you."

Sasuke was about to reply when Naruto walked up.

"Morning Sakura-hime, Sasuke."

"Morning Naruto-kun."

Sasuke just nodded again. This was too weird for words. He looked at Sakura and saw the same longing look that she used to give him directed to Naruto. But something else was there. Love, caring, and compassion; feelings that Naruto's gaze towards Sakura returned ten-fold. That's when it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

_"She loves Naruto, and he loves her back. Finally!"_ Sasuke smirked.

Kyuubi saw it too. He may have been over 100 years old, but that didn't mean that he didn't know love when he saw it.

**"Good job, kit."**

Naruto sat on the edge of the bridge and smiled. He had seen the whole exchange between Sakura and Sasuke, and now he was going to make his move. He braced himself.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember two months ago…when we…"

"Yes, I remember." Sakura said, blushing.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it." Naruto replied.

"Neither could I."

"And I was wondering if… uh…"

"JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY! THIS ISN'T THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!" Sasuke screamed, his patience with this scene snapping.

**"For once I agree with the teme. Just do it!"** Kyuubi growled.

"Okay, okay… Sakura-chan, would you…"

"Yes." She cut him off.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I realised that I am in love with you Naruto, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me."

Naruto didn't reply. But he did pull her into a passionate kiss. So passionate that Kakashi, who had been standing there the entire time, stopped reading his coveted Icha Icha Paradise to watch.

"So, the journey has finally begun?" He said.

"Finally!" Sasuke replied. "Finally!"

END OF BOOK 1

Well, there it is my first _**finished **_story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Send me an idea for the second book and I'll try to put it in. Thanks you guys. Akiro Knight signing off (for now).


End file.
